The Yoda and Mace Windu Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Yoda and Mace discuss the Naboo situation, Anakin, the Sith, the Senate, and other subjects that have an affect on the Jedi Council. This covers the events from TPM through the events of ROTS until Mace dies .
1. Note 1 Mace

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Yoda.**

**Timeframe: From the Jedi meeting after Amidala's arrival on Coruscant in TPM through ROTS**

The quick background story of the Mace Windu and Yoda PT Notes-

Mace and Yoda have heard reports of Naboo's situation, and they had assigned Qui-Gon to the Naboo mission. After hearing that Qui-Gon and those with him were finally arriving on Naboo, and after a request to schedule a Council meeting was made by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, Mace contacts Yoda about the prospective meeting.

And the story begins...

* * *

Note 1:  
Yoda,

Have you heard that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are here on Coruscant? Supreme Chancellor Valorum informed me that they wish to talk to the Jedi Council, as did Qui-Gon's apprentice. I'm going to schedule a Council meeting in an hour. What new insights do you think they might bring to us?

Mace Windu


	2. Note 2 Yoda

Author - ShrunkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Master Windu,

That they were returning, heard I have. Bringing with them to present to the council they were a young boy of reputedly extraordinary talents named Anakin Skywalker. Nine years old, they told me he is, and posessive of a higher midichlorian count than can be measured. Helped them he did to leave the desert planet Tatooine, his former home, and in return his passage from that planet they have gained.

Also with them the Queen of the Naboo they bring, to plead her case in the Senate. To the rightful govenment of the Republic this challenge now belongs and not the Jedi Knights.

Also that encountered a strange-looking warrior with knowledge of the Jedi way of fighting they tell me. Surely more of this will we learn from their own lips in the meeting.

Master Yoda


	3. Note 3 Mace

Note 3

Yoda,

Now that the meeting is finished, what is your view? A Sith alive? It is evident that a Force-Sensitive individual found the ancient Sith Journal and learned how to become a Sith from that. We knew that the volume was rumored to have survived the Sith's destruction 1,000 years ago (at the founding of the Republic), but the news is still alarming that someone discovered it. No doubt this Sith has a connection to the Trade Federation's invasion. There was no logic behind the Federation's movements…but what would a Sith want with an invaded planet? There must be some goal for the Sith, or they would not have done this. We must meditate on this. The Sith certainly was after the Queen…I think that is safe to assume.

And the boy, Anakin Skywalker? What do you think of him? Qui-Gon is firm in his belief that Anakin is the chosen one. His midi-cholorian count IS very high…he passed all the tests I presented him with. Someone who has such a strong connection with the force who has never had any Jedi Training should not be allowed to become a Jedi. You and I both know how dangerous it could be…he has no Jedi upbringing, and we have no idea what is already in his head. I was right in saying the boy should not be trained, don't you think?

It's nice that the boy supposedly has a higher midi-cholorian count than anyone else, and that he helped Qui-Gon and the queen, but still, I do not feel that that warrants his being trained. It is far too risky.

And then Qui-Gon offered to take Anakin as his Padawan Learner, that Obi-Wan was ready to take the trials. Sigh…I don't know what to do about the situation. We should just worry about it after events cool down. Obi-Wan is a good Padawan, but do you think he is ready for the trials? And I don't think we should allow Anakin to be trained…but I am open to your opinion.

With the Queen headed to Naboo, maybe the Sith attacker will reveal himself again. Hopefully we can learn more about the situation, as well as the Sith's identity. What do you think about Queen Amidala's decision to go back to Naboo?

The Senate is also voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Have you heard any word about it? I heard that the nominees were Senator Palpatine of Naboo and Bail Antilles of Alderaan, and then someone from Malastare.

Mace Windu


	4. Note 4 Yoda

Author - ShrunkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Master Windu,

Agree I do that in some manner learned the ways of the Sith a being has. Whether from artifacts or from a Sith itself is not answerable at this stage... whether a difference this makes, another question is, except that if living master he had, still a stronger enemy may we have. Truly, meditate on this we must. No connection can I find to the Trade Federation's move, either... although guarded the Queen must be. To go back to Naboo, she wishes, as her petition to the senate has failed, and requested Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to accompany her. If not requested an escort she did, ask her to bring them along anyway I would have. Act as a Queen she must, but too important she is to this Galaxy-inciting crisis to risk. If reappear this Sith warrior does, be there a Jedi must.

Anakin Skywalker, agree I do that dangerous he may be, but not made up my mind where best he would be served in staying I have. Unconnected in my mind his training is with his skills: objective we must be, and concern for the child our first thought must be. Unable to fully understand the Jedi way of life, he may be at this stage, in which case standard training may be not good for him. Try to make Qui-Gon understand this I will, if listen to me he would. Objective must we also be about the appointment of Obi-Wan, and again, to understand Qui-Gon must. Perhaps too close to his situation he has become.

About the election in the Senate, heard about it I have, and the same names have I heard, but no more. Follow it I will, but not for Jedi politics is.

May the Force be with you,

Master Yoda


	5. Note 5 Mace

Note 5

Yoda,

First, I need to inform you of a report I have just received. I have bad news. Master Sypho Dyas has been killed while on his recent assignment. Republic citizens on the planet of Blue Waters found his body. We will need to pick another Jedi Master to fill his spot on the Council. His loss grieves me. He was an excellent Master, and he will be missed.

But if the Sith were not after the Queen, then why would he have been on Tatooine? Qui-Gon has informed me that the Sith somehow tracked them to Tatooine. And why would the Trade Federation insist on Amidala to sign a treaty? I can think of no other reason that the Sith would have been on Tatooine. I believe you are right…the Sith very possibly could have a darker plan. I have tried to meditate on this situation, but nothing is coming to mind. Have you come up with an insight?

Regardless, a being has discovered the ancient Sith journal. Whether the finder was this mysterious attacker or his predecessor is of great importance. If he is the one who discovered the journal, he will no doubt try to take on an apprentice. If he is the apprentice, then we have two Sith to concern ourselves with.

How could Anakin stray to the Dark Side if he is not trained? He simply is very Force Sensitive, but he would need to be trained to do much with his powers, so it would be very hard for him to become a Sith without training. With training, anything could happen. That is my opinion.

I agree…Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan should accompany the Queen back to Naboo. That is the instructions I gave them before they left. You must not have heard me…you were possibly in deep meditation and did not hear what I said. It is good we share the same opinion on the matter.

I have received word from Qui-Gon. They have landed on Naboo, and Queen Amidala has a plan. She wants to send the Gungans into a battle, but the battle is a diversion. She wishes to send the pilots they have to knock out the Trade Federation Control Ship, which will disable the droid army. At the same time, the Queen and her people will go to the Naboo palace and attempt to capture Rune Hakko and Nute Gunray, the Trade Federation Leaders.

I have also received word that Padmé is Queen Amidala, and that she was in a disguise. She successfully got the Gungans to agree to the plan. That is as much as I know at this time.

I also heard that Senator Palpatine was elected Supreme Chancellor in the Senate. That should be good for the people of Naboo. How do you think he will do at leading the Senate? This matter is of little concern to us at this immediate time, but after the Trade Federation battle is over, the outcome will help shape the situation for Naboo…and it could prove important when other events surface throughout the Republic. I know that the Supreme Chancellor does not have much power over these things though…everything he purposes must be approved by the entire Senate, so the Senate's leadership is not so important, though it does have some bearing on how Republic problems are handled.

Have you heard any more information? I have not.

Have you received any report involving the mysterious warrior? I have not.

Mace Windu


	6. Note 6 Yoda

Author - ShrunkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Master Windu,

This news of the ancient Sith journal and most especially the death of Master Syfo Dyas grieves me as well. Missed he will be, indeed. In grave danger we are, I feel. Know you more about these happenings? Investigate these matters, we must. Unable to think of a reasonable course of action until more knowledge we have am I.

Heard of what has been happening of Naboo, I have. Of the resoning given by Master Qui-Gon as to training Anakin Skywalker, the fact of protecting him from the Sith he brings up. Bring his points again to the Council we must do, I think, and yet still fear for the boy's training I have. Also, set a time to meet again to discuss the Knighthood of Qui-Gon's current padawan, Obi-Wan, we must.

May the Force be with you,

Master Yoda


	7. Note 7 Mace

Note 7

Master Yoda,

I agree. The Jedi Order could be in grave danger. However, until the situation is clear on Naboo, we should not take our attention away from it. This is the key we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith.

I have received no update from the parties involved, so if you have, you must inform me. There is no doubt that this situation will draw out the Queen's attacker, and the mysterious warrior will soon appear.

I would like to see Master Sifo-Dyas' death investigated as well. This matter will not be forgotten, but we must wait until after the Naboo situation has been settled. We will investigate his death, but now is not the time for this.

I know no more of the situation, than that he was murdered, and that one of his arms is missing. After the Naboo situation has been confronted, I plan to travel to Blue Waters myself. You are welcome to come with me. I plan to mention this in our next Council meeting. All who wish to come along are encouraged to travel with me.

You have heard of the happenings of Naboo? We will meditate and discuss the possibility of Anakin Skywalker being trained as a Jedi. This is not a decision that we can make lightly. Then to the Council you will bring Qui-Gon's concerns. I too am hesitant about having the boy trained. I have already mentioned my reasons. After the Naboo situation, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan must report on their situation. We will then judge whether Obi-Wan is ready for the trials, and if he convinces us that he is capable, we will set a further meeting.

May the Force be with you,

Master Windu

PS The new Supreme Chancellor has invited us to a breakfast meeting with him. What do you think?


	8. Note 8 Yoda

Author - Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Master Windu,

Take our attention away from Naboo, we must not. I agree. Clouded, everything has become. Much deceit and shadows present are.

Waiting I still am for answers. Only hope we can that right you are.

Indeed. Mysterious, his death is. Many questions answered left it does. But as said, Naboo important now is. On this must we concentrate. Look good, this does not.

Perhaps the journey I will make, my friend. Dark times to come, I feel. Very dark.

In brief, have I heard of some things. Master Qui Gon, much noise does he make of this. This and the boy. Revealed, his opinion is. Much danger do I feel. Wise you have become, Master Windu. Lightly, we should take this not. Qui Gon much defiance has he, much stubbornness, but great Jedi too I feel. Shame it is he is so stubborn. Heard have I your reasons. Sound, they are. Clouded, the boy's future is. Very clouded. Much too clouded for chance to take. Qui Gon's apprentice capable seems. Wise, the boy is. Opposite of Qui Gon he is, in many ways. Well, I believe, he will do. However, meeting it must take.

The Force, may it with you be

Master Yoda

PS - Palpatine a politician is. Many agendas has he. Curious I am as for what his desire is for to speak with us.


	9. Note 9 Mace

Note 9

Yoda,

I have received a report from Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. I do not know whether he has been in contact with you… The battle of Naboo is now over. He went into quite a few details, and I have some very sad news. Qui-Gon Jinn died in the battle. Obi-Wan informed me that soon after the group (consisting of Padmé, Sabe (Padmé's decoy), and the rest of the handmaidens and security staff, plus Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan) entered the palace, the Sith revealed himself once again. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon immediately began fighting with this mysterious warrior. The Sith fought with a double red lightsaber, and he fought them out of hate. Obi-Wan has no doubt he was a Sith. Eventually the fighting took them to an area with laser walls. Obi-Wan was behind Qui-Gon and the Sith, and was trapped behind the wall while Qui-Gon fought the Sith by himself. It was at that time that the Sith killed Qui-Gon. As soon as the laser wall went down, Obi-Wan fought the Sith. He must have done very well, but the Sith kicked him, and he fell into this pit. Obi-Wan used the Force to allow him to grab onto something near the top of the pit. The Sith kicked Obi- Wan's lightsaber away, but Obi-Wan used his resources and used the Force to grab Qui-Gon's lightsaber and jump out of the pit (at the same time). With it, he killed the Sith.

Meanwhile, Anakin Skywalker climbed inside the cockpit of one of the fighters and accidentally blew up the droid control ship. With the droid control ship destroyed, the battle droids stopped working. Queen Amidala made her way into the palace and cornered Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko, the Trade Federation leaders. Those events successfully ended the Invasion on Naboo.

What is your opinion on this matter? What should be done about Anakin Skywalker? I have already given my opinion. And Obi-Wan now has lost his master…he is 25 now…he was with Qui-Gon so long. I can't imagine how he'd respond to being someone else's apprentice. I feel that it was enough of a trial for Obi-Wan to face and defeat a Sith Lord. No other Jedi, except Qui-Gon Jinn fought a Sith since the founding of the Republic. It is my recommendation that Obi-Wan be promoted to the level of Jedi Knight without taking the trials. Qui-Gon believed him to be ready, and I do not see what good it would do if we were to assign him a new master, at this point. It took much to defeat a trained Sith Lord. Other Council members believe that Obi-Wan should be reassigned to a new master, and that he hasn't finished his training yet, and that it is our place to decide when he's ready to face the Trials. What is your view?

As for the issue of Anakin Skywalker, I am undecided. Anakin has a lot of natural ability, but not even he could train himself in the ways of the Jedi. He has no knowledge of what he can do with the Force, and I do not believe he even knows much about the Force. Without training, I do not believe he could do much with his power.

However, Qui-Gon believed strongly in the boy…and then we would need to find a master to train him…either that or you would need to instruct him as a youngling. He would have so much to learn.

The problem is we do not know what the Sith's role in the Naboo invasion even was. If the Sith master was the one that was killed, the apprentice will have to come up with his own plans, and would have to wait to build up enough training before he could take an apprentice of his own. If the Sith who was killed was the apprentice, where is the master? If the master was distant during the events of the Invasion, it's highly possible that he will not even learn of Anakin. If the Sith did offer to train him, it would have to risk revealing itself again, and it must know that Anakin is in contact with us. It is true, though, I do not think Anakin has any knowledge of the Dark Side. Perhaps we should tell him about it?

And the Sith was destroyed…but in the past when there is one Sith, there have always been two…a master and an apprentice. It is unlikely that a Sith would reveal himself without either taking on an apprentice, or being an apprentice himself. That is the Sith's way of assuring continuation of their Order. So the question is, which one was destroyed? The master, or the apprentice?

Qui-Gon's funeral will be tomorrow night. I'm making the arrangements right now. It was actually Palpatine who suggested the funeral. He was sympathetic with our loss, and he knew of our tradition. He also has scheduled a parade for the citizens on Naboo, to be held in two days from now.

After the celebration on Naboo, we will look into Master Sifo-Dyas' death. Let me know for sure whether or not you wish to accompany me to Blue Waters.

I have set a time to speak with the new Supreme Chancellor. We are to meet him next Wednesday for breakfast.

Mace Windu

Written 9/30/05


	10. Note 10 Yoda

Author - Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Mace,

Correspondence with the padawan I have had. Good that the battle over it is. Very sad and unfortunate, Qui-Gon's loss is. Miss him, I will. Well fought Obi-Wan. A great challenge did he face. A Sith this creature must have been indeed. Obi-Wan the loss of Qui-Gon the strongest will feel. How very sad a thing it is. Obi-Wan as a Jedi did fight.

Young Skywalker's intervention pivotal was. Much good from his actions have come. Fortunate this is.

Much danger do I sense in the boy's training. Cloudy his future is. Uncertain what happen will is. In the boy, Qui-Gon strongly did believe. Such belief, lightly, he did not give, I know. Still, often blind to danger are we when too close to it we are. Obi-Wan should have no other master. For the trials, ready is he. To defeat a Sith Lord, trial it is enough. No stronger trial contrive can we. His mettle he did prove. A Jedi Knight, make him we will. The other members, speak with, I will. His knighting, prepare for we must.

Training or no training, dangerous the boy could become. In the hands of the Sith, a powerful weapon could he be. In our hands, a strong ally could he be...or a problem as yet unseen. Purposefully, the boy would not act against us, I don't believe. Deception is of the Dark Side, and use it the Sith will. Already in motion, their plans are. Too quickly on us do they close in. The lesser of two evils must we choose.

Instruct him, I can. Many Jedi have I trained. What learned can be, can be unlearned. Time, it does take. Effort, require it does. The Sith Master doubtful it was that died it was he. Exposure, the Master risk would not. Danger, subject himself to he would not. Among us he is, I fear. Close, at the heart of the Republic, I fear. A position of some power, believe I do. Only know not what position do I. Distant or close, a close eye on the apprentice the Master kept. Of Skywalker, knows he does, certain am I. Over the boy we must watch. Instruct Skywalker of the danger of the Dark Side must we.

Two there are, no more, no less. The master we must seek. Stop him we must, before another apprentice he can take.

Kind offer it was for Palpatine to make. Yet trust him, I do not.

This matter, resolve we must. Accompany you I will.

Excellent. Join you I will. Better we will know Palpatine. Perhaps clearer his intentions shall become.

The Force, may it be with you

Yoda


	11. Note 11 Mace

Note 11

Yoda,

It is decided then. Obi-Wan shall be granted the title of Jedi Knight. Please inform him of the Council's decision privately.

Yes, Skywalker has done well in the battle, but I still don't trust him to be trained as a Jedi. I am still against having him trained, but you may be able to train him. The danger would still be strong. I would rather not have him be trained at all. The other Council members are in agreement with me. We have voted. The matter is closed. Skywalker will not be trained.

I am aware that Qui-Gon believed in the boy, but that does not justify having him trained as a Jedi.

After the funeral is over, we shall leave on our trip to Blue Waters to investigate the murder of Master Sypho Dyas. It will be nice to have you along.

There is a possibility that a Sith is in a position of power, but I think we would be aware of it. I do not believe that the Sith have made it into any leadership position of the Republic. We would be aware of it if that were the case. Yes, we should watch over the boy.

We need to investigate this matter of the Sith further. I agree that the Sith master must be stopped before he takes on an apprentice…but yet, we do not know for sure it was the apprentice who was destroyed.

As for the breakfast invitation from Palpatine…it was a kind offer, I agree. I thought the meeting went well. He is a politician, though, and we know that they cannot be trusted fully. He does seem to have some good ideas for the Senate. I have also written to him and offered him our services, should he need them at any time for a mission on a Republic system, concerning justice.

Jedi Master Dooku was not in attendance at the breakfast meeting, which gives me some concern. Perhaps it is time to retire him from such an active role in the Jedi Order.

Mace Windu

Part 2:

Yoda,

After much deliberation, and in light of the recent events and the threat of the Sith returning, I have reversed my decision about Anakin, as have all other members of the Council except you.

The Council has taken another vote, and it is our decision to grant Obi-Wan Kenobi his request. He did make a promise to Qui-Gon, and that promise must be honored. Therefore, when you contact Kenobi, you are also charged with informing him of the Council's decision. I am aware that you disagree with this decision, but you must nonetheless inform him of our decision.

It is my recommendation, and is part of the condition of allowing Obi-Wan to train him, that Anakin must stop communication with all individuals who are not part of the Jedi Council or Sentate. Anakin has developed attachments to certain people in his life. It is a necessity that he learns to break these attachments. You must inform Obi-Wan of this, and Obi-Wan will then pass our ruling on to Anakin. It is Obi-Wan who must enforce this rule.

The Council has determined that Anakin has been in contact with these individuals:

His best friend Kitster

Padme Amidala

Shmi Skywalker (his mother)

His old master Watto

You

Myself

Chancellor Palpatine

Obi-Wan

Therefore, he must cut ties with Kitster, Queen Amidala, his mother, and Watto. He is to immediately cease ties with all of them except for Queen Amidala. (He is allowed to contact them one more time to say good-bye.)

He will be allowed to keep up communications with Queen Amidala until he leaves Naboo for his training. The moment he leaves Naboo, all ties with the Queen must cease.

Speaking on behalf of the majority of the Jedi Council,

Mace Windu


	12. Note 12 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Master Windu,

Agree with the decision to train young Skywalker I do not but respect the decision you and the rest of the Council has made I will. Still feel there is much danger surrounding the boy I do. Flattered I am by your confidence that train the boy I would be able to, however beyond my capabilities I fear that would be. Watch over Kenobi and Skywalker carefully we will have to. Offer Obi-Wan assistance and support when ever he needs it I will.

Reviewed the list of people Skywalker must cut contact with carefully I have. Agree with your assessment I do, however, feel we should also keep an eye on any contact with Chancellor Palpatine I do. Trust him like I should, I do not, though unlikely interfere with Skywalker's training he could. Disagree on Skywalker contacting anyone to say good-bye I do. My understanding it is, promised contact with anyone on Tatooine he did not. Think it better for the Council to send notification to his mother informing her of the decision I do. Avoid unnecessary emotional upset between the mother and son that should.

Meet with Obi-Wan privately and inform him of everything I will. Anticipate his cooperation with our decisions whether he agrees with them or not I do.

Disturbed I am by the Sith matter. That a Master and Apprentice could exist without our knowledge is a matter of great concern. Not convinced a Sith could not be in a position of power I am, however, meditate on this matter I will.

Appreciate you contacting Chancellor Palpatine and offering our services concerning matters of Justice I do. A vital role the Jedi play in keeping peace and justice in the Galaxy. Glad I am to see the Chancellor recognize that. Hope he will take advantage of our services I do, though make sure we do not appear to be his puppets we must. Important it is for the Order to maintain it's independence from all politics.

In order a meeting with Count Dooku is. Need to discuss his role in the Order with my former padawan I do. Only fair it is to give him a chance to explain his behavior of late it is. If desire the Council does for him to appear before all of us, arrange that I will. Discuss this matter further after Master Jinn's funeral we will.

Yoda


	13. Note 13 Mace

Note 13

Yoda,

It is of course advisable to watch over Kenobi and his training of Skywalker. Kenobi's task is not an easy one, and therefore, we must help him as best we can. I understand that there is great risk in training the boy, and yet, I think there is still greater risk in not training him. It is this matter that convinced me more than anything else that Skywalker should be trained. By destroying to control ship and playing such a major part in the battle, I feel that the Sith could have learned of Anakin. There is little doubt that the other Sith is far away. The Trade Federation leaders will no doubt attempt to contact him, and they will be sure to inform him/her of Skywalker.

Kenobi has no love for politicians, and he will not like Anakin spending much time with Chancellor Palpatine. I think it unlikely that the Chancellor will have much time to spare for Anakin anyway. I have heard that he comforted Anakin and that Anakin has taken a liking to him, but this does not concern me. Anakin will begin his training soon, and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine will resume his duties in his office. Still, it may be a good idea to keep an eye on his contact with Chancellor Palpatine. I have never completely trusted a Supreme Chancellor, but I have to say that Valorum seemed more trustworthy than most. The new Supreme Chancellor seems to be a typical politician, consumed with pleasing everyone that he meets. I see little harm in Anakin corresponding with him.

Hmmm….that is a possibility – instead of Skywalker saying good-bye, we could send an official response from the Jedi Council. Care to draft a response to these contacts so that we could send them out? It is possible that Anakin may have already heard about the likelihood of his having to cut ties with certain individuals from other members of the Council.

Very good. I assume that the private meeting with Obi-Wan has already taken place. I expect that he will go along with what we have suggested?

There is little doubt that the Sith will go into hiding again, assuming that there is still a Master or an Apprentice out there. They posed great risk in revealing themselves, and have suffered loss. The Council has been alerted to their existence, and so they must know they have to tread carefully.

I agree with you – we must make certain that the Council does not appear to be the puppets of the Republic or of the Senate. There is a delicate balance that must be maintained between offering our services as ministers of justice and at the same time maintaining our independence. I have spoken with the Chancellor regarding this matter, and he seems to be well aware of the divide.

It would be wise to meet with Master Dooku, yes. We do need to discuss his role in the Order and provide him a chance to explain his recent behavior. I think it would be a good idea to have Dooku meet with the entire Council at once. As one of us, he has the right to explain himself to the other members. We should arrange for a meeting with him shortly after we return to the Temple.

I will see you after the parade and awards ceremony.

Mace Windu


	14. Note 14 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Master Windu,

Met with Obi-Wan I have. Pleased with the Council's decision to train young Skywalker he was, though more happy he was to fulfill Master Jinn's final request than actually train the boy I think he was. Wish Qui-Gon had not placed such a burden on Obi-Wan's shoulders I do. Nevertheless, agreed Obi-Wan has to follow the tenets we have set forth. Will come to me if he needs any assistance or advice he also will.

Offered Kenobi did to contact Anakin's mother. Have advised him not necessary that is. Drafted the following letter to her I have:

_Greetings Shmi Skywalker,_

_Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order I am. Writing to you today to thank you for entrusting your son to our care. Assure you I can all his needs will be provided for. The finest training he will receive and a powerful Jedi he will one day be. Proud of him I know you are._

_A regretful request I must now make. Important it is for Anakin to focus all his thoughts and energy on training from this day forward. Distracted by outside influences and worry for others he must not be. Harsh I know this sounds but in his best interest and the interest of the Order it is._

_Therefore, ask I must for you or any of his friends to contact him not. Difficult for you I know that will be but hope you will trust the decision of the Jedi Council I do. Abided by this rule over a thousand generation of Jedi have and better has it made them and the Order._

_In good health I hope you are._

_Master Yoda_

Meet with your approval does it? Hard it was for me to write such a letter. No experience with this I have. Think it better for the boy's mother to alert his friends to our request I do. Soften the blow she can.

Agree with you I do that Chancellor Palpatine poses little threat with our training of Skywalker. Perhaps unaware he is that too busy he will soon become to spend much time with the boy. Hope I do that will put an end to the matter so worry about keeping their time together short we will not have to.

Arrange for Master Dooku to speak to the Council I will. If not at the funeral he is, will send a message immediately after it I will. Settle this matter soon I want to do. Much to offer the Jedi Dooku still has and want to give him the opportunity to resume official duties I do.

With a heavy heart preparing for the funeral I am. Will see you there.

Yoda


	15. Note 15 Mace

Note 15

Master Yoda,

It is done, then. Thank you for informing Obi-Wan of the Council's decision. I have confidence that Obi-Wan will do his best to train Skywalker. Qui-Gon trusted Obi-Wan for the task. It is true that Qui-Gon placed a heavy burden on Obi-Wan, but there is little doubt that he is the one that is to train the boy. I'm pleased to hear that Obi-Wan has agreed to follow the tenets we have set forth. Good, so Obi-Wan will come to you for advice when he needs it. I hope that he knows that he can approach any member of the Council for advice. It is the whole Order's responsibility to see that Anakin is trained properly in our ways.

The draft that you have written to Anakin's mother is a good one. The Council will send this letter to her at once. As to the rest of Anakin's contacts, I agree with you. Shmi Skywalker would be in a better position to inform them. We will let her handle this.

I regret to inform you that Master Dooku has put in a request to withdraw from the Jedi Order. He sent me notice of this. I believe he may have also sent you a similar notice.

Dooku asked to see the Jedi Archives one last time before he left the Order. That was easily granted to him. That might help change his mind. Dooku made it clear in his resignation that he views the Senate as corrupt. He said he did not feel he could be a guardian of peace and justice in a galaxy with a corrupt ruling body. Dooku makes the 20th person who has ever broken from the Order in the entire Republic history.

Very good. I'll put you down for attending the parade. It should be a wonderful occasion.

What do you think we should do regarding Dooku? Should we still meet with him, or should we investigate Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas' death on Blue Waters?

Qui-Gon's funeral is over, as is the parade and awards ceremony on Naboo. I expect to be returning to Coruscant tomorrow.

Mace Windu


	16. Note 16 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Master Windu,

Confident I am Master Kenobi knows he can approach any member of the Council for whatever he may need. Explained to as best I could the heavy burden he now has. Understand he does he cannot do everything alone. A handful I sense young Skywalker will be.

Informed me of his decision to leave the Jedi Order Count Dooku did. Saddened I was by his decision but stand in his way I feel we should not. Totally committed to the Order and it's ways a Jedi must be and since feel this way no longer Dooku does, better for him to leave it is.

Advised me yearly letters he would send so know what he is doing we will. Also requested I reply so he will know what is going on with me Dooku did. Very confusing I find this. What think you? Told him very generic I would be in my letters for know the business of the Order outsiders must not and sadly, now an outsider Dooku is.

No longer necessary it is to meet with him. Made his decision he has and more pressing matters we have to attend to. Recommend we begin the investigation into Master Sifo-Dyas' death I do. Hope quickly we can bring those responsible to justice I do. Will return to Coruscant with you I shall. Discuss the upcoming investigation we will.

Master Yoda.


	17. Note 17 Mace

Note 17

Four years after the Trade Federation invasion

Four years later

Master Yoda,

How do you feel Obi-Wan is doing in his training of Anakin? It appears to me that he is doing well. No Jedi Master can force a Padawan to be a certain way. Anakin is coming along nicely. His abilities are high, and I am impressed with the boy's progress. He is 14 now. The recent vacation that we gave the pair seemed to do them both good.

It is true; a Jedi must be completely committed to the Order. Since it is apparent that Dooku was not, he did the right thing in leaving us. I don't like to see Jedi leave, but it is for the best. A skilled Jedi who is not completely committed to the Order is a liability to both it and the Republic.

I am not sure what is happening with Count Dooku, but I do not like the idea of outsiders corresponding with us. Since he is no longer in the Order, I suggest that we stop corresponding with him. He can no longer contribute to the Order, nor can we afford to give him inside information. We must inform him that we can no longer contact him.

After four years of investigations, we have learned nothing further of Master Sifo-Dyas' death. There is little doubt that it was a murder. However, it was not witnessed by anyone on Blue Waters, where he died. Do you feel it would be best to close his case?

Although it does not concern the Council, have you heard the news that the Courts have released all charges against the Trade Federation?

Master Mace Windu

Part 2

Six years after the Trade Federation Invasion on Naboo

Two years later

Due to the reported strange activity on Dantooine, I have sent several Jedi to investigate the situation. They should be reporting to us shortly. This could be the breakthrough in the Sith investigations that we have been hoping for. Then again, this could prove to be nothing more than another riot from the Trade Federation.

I was also thinking that the Supreme Chancellor might need to be protected. Last year the Trade Federation heavily targeted him in their riots. Because of this, the Senate has voted to remove the Trade Federation's seat in the Senate. This action against the Trade Federation may draw out the Sith, and the Supreme Chancellor is likely to be one of the targets. What do you think on this matter?

Part 3

Eight years after the Trade Federation Invasion on Naboo

Two years later

I assume that you heard the news by now – Count Dooku has formally left the Republic. He told me that he was thinking of doing this, and I advised him not to. I told him that if he were to declare himself independent of the Republic, the Jedi could not assist him if he ever were in need of our services.

Count Dooku thinks that if he forms his own government, which he has called The Separatists, that he can create it without corruption. As he was once a Jedi, I have faith in him that he will not stir trouble for the Republic. My concern is the Republic's response to the Separatist movement. The Republic may try to fight Dooku. Let us hope that the peace remains.

The Trade Federation has joined Dooku in this movement.


	18. Note 18 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Master Windu,

Pleased I am with Obi-Wan's training of young Skywalker. Agree with you he has come far with his training and has learned much. A long way to go he still has but confident I am he will reach his highest potential. One concern I have. Received several questions about romantic love from Skywalker I have. Done my best to explain our tradition and why necessary such a tradition is, not convinced I am he understands. Advice on this matter do you have?

Given serious thought to your suggestion not to contact Count Dooku I have. Reached the same conclusion I did. Inform him immediately of this matter I will. Understand our decision I expect him to since aware of how dangerous exchanging information is he should.

With great sadness agree with closing Master Sifo-Dyas' investigation I do. Frustrated we could not solve the case I am but understand afford the distraction the Order no longer can I do. If available additional information becomes, re-open the matter we can but for now move on we should.

Master Yoda

Note 2

Master Windu,

Agree with your decision to send several Jedi to Dantooine I do. Regardless of what activity they find, need to know what is going on there we do. Not convinced I am Sith activity will be found. Frustratingly elusive they have proven to be. Think it will be so easy to find them I do not, however, give up we never should.

Hard to say what reaction the Sith will have when learn of the Senate's actions it is. Always in motion is the future. Difficult to believe the Chancellor may be a target, however since have his own security detail he does, alert them to the potential danger we should and wait if our assistance they request. Feel about this how do you?

Master Yoda.

Note 3

Heavy my heart is with Count Dooku's decision to leave the Republic. Concerned about this new path he is on I am. While pleased I am he chose to discuss his decision with you, also saddened he did not come to me I am. Thought we were good friends I did.

Great concern I have regarding the Separatists. Hope Dooku knows what he is doing creating this new government I do, however, know also without some sort of corruption no government is. Keep a watchful eye on their activities we should. Agree with you, he will not do anything to deliberately cause trouble with the Republic I do. A Jedi Dooku may no longer be but taught him well we have. Hope he will be mindful of the Trade Federation's presence and potential actions.

Remain dedicated to promoting peace between the Republic and all other governments the Jedi should. The voice of reason many consider us to be and hope that will continue despite any concerns of false loyalty to Dooku anyone thinks we have. Important it will be to remain neutral and not give the illusion of special treatment to a former Jedi we must do at all times.

Master Yoda


	19. Note 19 Mace

Note 19

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Master Yoda,

How much longer do you feel it will be before young Skywalker is able to take the Trials?

Skywalker has been asking you questions about romantic love? This is a matter that is difficult for someone who was not raised in our traditions since birth. Anakin seems to learn quickly, and this is especially the case when he is placed in a situation where he is taught to learn while doing that activity. If Obi-Wan and you have not been able to teach him why romantic love is forbidden, or how he might avoid it, another alternative would be to place him a situation in which he **must **learn about it in his line of duty.

I assume that you have heard about the recent developments in the Senate. A committee that is calling itself the Loyalist Committee has just become an official committee in the Senate. The main leaders of this committee are the former Queen of Naboo (Senator Padme Amidala), Senator Bail Antilles, and Senator Correon Knightly. There are many other members of this committee, of course. Someone is not happy with what this committee is doing – there have been threats made on these Senator's lives. Senator Antilles and his wife were recently attacked by what they think could have been a bounty hunter. I have received an official request from this Senator. He is asking for Jedi to protect himself and his wife. He and his wife are both in disguise on a planet that I will not name. I do not want to run the possibility of this message being intercepted by someone who might do them harm. I will say that in order for this disguise to work, the couple has legally changed their last name to Organa. They also legally changed Bail's wife's first name to Breha. We should send someone to protect them.

The main reason I am bringing this up right now is because of how it might impact Anakin. Senator Amidala has had several attempts made on her own life. There was the incident only last week in which a group of Senator Amidala's body guards were killed. You and I were able to get to her just in time so that we saved her life. I believe the Senator is returning to Naboo for a while. She insists that her own security is enough. She has reported no further attacks. However, if another attempt is made on her life, and she requests help from the Jedi, we would need to send someone to protect her. I would like to assign this job to Obi-Wan and Anakin, should the situation present itself. We both know that Anakain struggled with his feelings for Amidala nine years ago. It is possible that this would be just such a situation that Anakin could learn from. What is your opinion of this?

If you cease communication with Count Dooku, I will continue mine. When I made the suggestion that we stop talking with him, that was before things had escalated to where they have now. I feel that the Council should keep a close watch over Count Dooku and his Separatist movement. From my communication with him, it appears as though he is attempting to maintain his Jedi ways. It is possible that this resignation from the Order as well as his work with the Separatists is a ruse by him in order to gain information about the Trade Federation and who might be working with them.

If new information regarding Master Sifo-Dyas' case should present itself, we will open the case once more.

The Sith have proven to be elusive, yes. The artifacts on both Dantooine and QuiQue were found to be forgeries. If the Sith were on the planet at any time, it seems that it was only long enough to plant fake evidence in order to mislead us. We must not give up. It is possible that the Sith are hoping that we will not take seriously a real report about their activity. They could be carefully hiding a real incident among the fake.

The Supreme Chancellor has taken the liberty of training additional security guards for himself and for the Senate. Those that are to guard him are the ones in his office that are dressed in red. The Chancellor has assured me that they are trained to kill if there is an intruder. I feel that unless we are given information that someone intends to assassinate the Chancellor, we should only offer our services in protecting him if he asks.

Perhaps Count Dooku thought that discussing what he was doing with you would have saddened you, and he did not wish to cause you distress. I cannot guess what he was thinking, but I do know that he has always considered you a good friend.

Yes, we must keep a watchful eye on this new Separatist movement. I too hope that he knows what he is doing with the creation of this new government. It is far better for the Trade Federation to be in league with Count Dooku than with the Sith, as they were ten years ago. It is possible that Dooku might be able to hold them in line. Maybe it is a good thing that he is working with them. He might be able to stop them from repeating a similar situation to that which happened on Naboo nine years ago.

Yes, we must remain neutral to Dooku, even though he is a former member in our Jedi Order.

Master Windu


	20. Note 20 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Master Windu

Much to learn Skywalker still has before the trials he can take. Impatient he still is, but expect him to outgrow that in time I do. Spoke to Anakin about romantic love Obi-Wan has. Believes he does Anakin now understands why forbidden love is in the Order. Relieved I am for beginning to think he would never see our point of view I was. Think more instruction is necessary I do not. Trust he will do the right thing when the situation arises in his life I do.

Learned I have of the developments in the Senate. Discussed with Chancellor Palpatine sending Jedi protection teams for the Senators under attack we have. Agreed to provide teams to Senator Antilles and Amidala I have. Very concerned to hear of the attempt on their lives I am. Suggestions on who to send to protect Senator Antilles do you have?

Interesting your suggestion to have Anakin protect Senator Amidala is. Mentioned her reluctance for protection the Chancellor has. Sent her a letter expressing my concern I have. Offered her a team who would remain invisible and allow her to live her life. Hope she takes me up on it I do. Hate to see any harm come to her I would.  
Consider sending Anakin and Obi-Wan we should. See for himself if Anakin has truly accepted our ways Obi-Wan can and make sure Obi-Wan is alert to such a situation we can be. Good for them both this will be.

Informed Chancellor Palpatine cooperate with him at every level the Order will. If additional protection he needs, provide it we will. Know how essential to keep him alive and well I do. Imagine the chaos if assassinated he was. Think he will ask for our services, I do not think but keep the option open to him I have.

Consider I will resuming communication with Count Dooku. Very concerned I am by his recent actions and hope deter him from escalating hostilities perhaps we can.

Agree with you on the elusiveness of the Sith I do. Surprise me it would not if planted the artifacts they did. Continue to explore every lead we receive we should. Believe I do progress we will eventually make.

Hope Count Dooku can keep the Trade Federation in line I do but convinced he has any interest in doing so I am not. Great concern I have for the future. Informed I was many Senators are convinced war is in our future. About this what do you think?

Master Yoda


	21. Start of AOTC Note 21 Mace

Note 21

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion

6 months later

Yoda,

What do you think about the current situation with Dooku and his Separatists?

I think we had better talk to Chancellor Palpatine about this. He seems determined that he must keep the Republic intact. He has been sending ambassadors to Dooku for a long time. They do not seem to be getting anywhere.

It is possible that this situation will result in war. If it does, then he must realize that there are not enough Jedi to keep the peace in the Republic. We are peacekeepers, not soldiers.

I realize that the Senate is voting on a Military Creation Act.

I agree that Skywalker has a lot to learn before he can take the trials. I agree with your observation that he is impatient. We must have faith in the boy. He will do the right thing at the right time.

We should send someone to protect Antilles, but I do not have a suggestion at this time as to who we should send. I do not know that it matters. Let me know if Amidala wants protection. I have not heard from her or from the Chancellor that she wishes protection from the Order.

If the opportunity presents itself at a later time, and Senator Amidala specifically asks for protection, provided that Kenobi and Skywalker are available, we will send them to protect her. Yes, if Kenobi and Skywalker work together on the assignment, Obi-Wan will be able to observe Anakin. He can then tell us whether Anakin accepts our ways.

Keeping the Chancellor alive is definitely a first priority. You did well by offering our services to him. Let us hope that he remains safe. If he requests our services, let me know.

For you to assume resuming communication with Count Dooku is an excellent idea.

We have had no more leads regarding the Sith. However, I agree with you that eventually we will make progress.

It is true that several Senators are convinced that the situation with Dooku and the Separtists will lead to war. I do not know how many Senators hold this opinion. My opinion is that there is a possibility that war could still be avoided. Every day this possibility lessens. The Republic will have to do something. I think that the entire Jedi Council should meet with Chancellor Palpatine.

Mace Windu


	22. Note 22 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Master Windu,

Deeply concerned I am about the current situation with Count Dooku and the Separatists. Whispering to me the Force has to be on high alert. Sense I do around the corner trouble is. Agree with you that speak to the Chancellor we should. Arrange a meeting with him I will. Trust politicians alone to settle this matter I do not. Think do you if agree to meet with a Jedi the Separatists would happen a better outcome would? Not convinced I am but consider all options I believe we should.

Heard I have of the upcoming vote on the Military Creation Act. Hope I do that pass it will not. Dangerous it would be if too much power the Chancellor has.

Suggest sending Master Luminara and her padawan Barris Offee to protect Senator Antilles and his family I do. Work well together they do and trust they will keep everyone safe I do. Refused protection thus far Senator Amidala has. Sad I was to hear that. Sense the danger she is in and hope she changes her mind I do.

Agree sending Kenobi and Skywalker to protect her if requests our help I do. Know she trusts Kenobi with her life and think that will be an asset I do. Perhaps more willing to listen to him she will be. Heard I have of her reluctance to accept her own security team's advice she is.

Keep you informed of the Chancellor's security situation I will. Hope arise the need will not for us to protect him, for spread thin the Jedi already are but wish to make that knowledge public I do not. Risk the Galaxy loosing trust in the Order we cannot.

Suggest meeting with the Council to the Chancellor I will. Think do you meet at the Temple we should? More privacy we would have here and perhaps best that would be. No knowledge of this meeting the Separatists need to have.

Yoda.


	23. Note 23 Mace

Note 23

Yoda,

There is little doubt that trouble is around the corner. The attempt on Senator Amidala's life that happened recently on the landing platform is evidence of this. Jedi Intelligence has informed me that the cause of these attacks is most likely due to disgruntled miners off of Naboo. Still, there is great concern for the future security of Republic officials since whoever made those attacks on Senator Amidala was bold enough to do so on a landing platform that Republic officials use. What is to stop another group from doing the same thing, especially now that this report is becoming public knowledge?

The Chancellor has made a request before the Jedi Council – he is asking us to send a Jedi to protect Senator Amidala. He has suggested none other than Obi-Wan. Since you and I had already discussed sending Obi-Wan and Anakin to protect her, should the need arise, I am going to assign Obi-Wan to Senator Amidala. I have faith in Obi-Wan that he and his Padawan will be able to keep the Senator protected.

Although I am not certain whether sending a Jedi ambassador to the Separatists would give the Republic a better outcome, it may help. Of course Chancellor Palpatine would have to approve of Jedi ambassadors being sent in the name of the Republic.

What type of power would the Military Creation Act grant the Chancellor? It was my understanding that the act would allow the Republic to create an army. It has not been reported to me that this would change the Chancellor's level of influence on the Republic. I had heard that only a declaration of emergency (or crisis) would change the amount of power he would have. I could be wrong. If a war was declared, though, this may qualify as a crisis. If this occurred, it would likely draw out the Sith. The Supreme Chancellor's life would be in great danger. The Sith would not hesitate to destroy anyone who had as much influence as the Chancellor would have if a crisis situation were declared.

Looking back on recent events, your suggestion of sending Master Luminara and her padawan Barris Offee was a good idea. The pair worked well together protecting Senator Organa and his wife. Considering the recent attacks on Senator Amidala's life, I hope that she does not continue to refuse our protection…especially after the Chancellor has also suggested it. I will still alert Obi-Wan to the situation so that in the event that she does accept our assistance, we will be able to assign Obi-Wan to her faster. I hope that Senator Amidala will be more willing to accept the advice of her security team now that another attempt has been made on her life.

I agree. It is certain that we cannot risk the Republic losing trust in the Order. This would bring out all of the Republic's enemies, and it would make the Republic weak. This must not happen.

Meeting with the Chancellor at the Temple would have been a good idea, but at the last minute Chancellor Palpatine contacted me with the information about Senator Amidala. He asked that for her safety we hold the meeting in his office. He thought that if the Senator traveled to the Temple she would be exposed to the open. He had already scheduled a meeting with the Loyalist Committee, and he was running a tight schedule. He wished to meet with us before meeting with the members of the Loyalist Committee.

That is all for now.

Mace Windu

Part 2

I have received a report from Obi-Wan. It seems that another attempt was made on Senator Amidala's life. Has Obi-Wan sent his report to you? If not, then you should know that it is a bounty hunter who tried to assassinate Senator Amidala. Obi-Wan and Anakin followed a bounty hunter on Coruscant. When they finally caught up with this bounty hunter, another bounty hunter killed the first one. It is my opinion that this second bounty hunter is the one who was really charged with the job of killing the Senator.

Given the current circumstances, I recommend that Obi-Wan be sent to investigate who the bounty hunter is working for. He has the experience and skill necessary to complete this task.

This would then leave open the job of protecting Senator Amidala. This situation presents an opportunity for us to test Anakin. I believe he is ready for a mission of his own. He is more than capable of protecting the Senator, but since this is his first assignment, I suggest that Senator Amidala and Anakin go to Naboo. They should not use registered transports, but should instead travel as refugees.

What is your opinion of this?


	24. Note 24 Yoda

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=LukeTano

Mace

No, it seems Separatists, responsible they are. Too strange for miners to be behind this it is. Agree with sending Amidala and Skywalker to Naboo I do. Give the Chancellor emergency powers the Military Creation Act would not. Start a war it would. Careful we must be.

Not spice miners that did it, we suspect. Separatists the culprits most likely are. Erased Kamino from the Archives a Jedi has. No good he/she was likely up to. Help cover the trail he/she did. A traitor among us we might have. Suspect Dooku I do. Also, believe Nute and Rune and involved I do. Have proof of involvement of any of them I do not. Cautious we must be. Sent young Skywalker I already have.

Try to corrupt the Chancellor the Sith likely will if emergency powers the Senate gives him. Very cautious we must be. Made an order to allow any that would try to kill him to be executed on the spot without a trial he has. Very disturbing this is. In the face of democracy it flies. Trust him with emergency powers I do not.

Master Yoda


	25. Note 25 Mace

Note 25

Master Yoda,

If it is the Separatists who are responsible for the attempt on Senator Amidala's life, then the Republic must tread carefully. It would seem that war is the goal of whoever is behind the attacks. War must be avoided at all costs.

Skywalker has reported that he and Senator Amidala have safely landed on Naboo.

You say that someone erased files regarding Kamino from our Archives? This is alarming news, I must say. It is likely, then, that we have a traitor in the Jedi Order. Do you think that Dooku would betray the Order? I don't know about that. He left us, but my contention is the same as earlier – doing such a thing is not in his character.

The Chancellor is in a very precarious position. He is the president of the Senate during very stressful times. War is a possibility. In light of that, I do not think we should judge him harshly for allowing a bill to pass that would harm someone who tried to attack the Chancellor. I also do not believe that the Sith would make the effort of trying to corrupt the Supreme Chancellor. Why would they not just kill him? The Sith would never allow someone else to have power over the Senate.

Kenobi has contacted me and informed me that he has landed on Kamino. He explained that he would give another report once he investigates Kamino. Once we have received an updated report, we can discuss this situation further.

Until then,

Mace Windu


	26. Note 26 Yoda

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=LukeTano

Master Windu,

Sense Obi-wan will soon be in danger I do.

Also, sense something is troubling young Skywalker I do. Know what it is I do not.

Fear my old pupil has betrayed us I do. Sense the dark side surrounding the Separatist movement I do. No doubt there is that involved the Sith are with it.

Master Yoda


End file.
